Reiji Kotobuki
|Name = Reiji Kotobuki |kanji name = 寿　嶺二（ことぶき　れいじ） |romaji name = Kotobuki Reiji |nickname = Rei-chan |age-game = 25 (D/AS), 26 (ASAS) |age-anime = 25~26 (Season 2), 28+ (Season 3) |birthday = July 13 |height = 173 cm (5' 8") |weight = |gender = Male |blood type = B |horoscope = Cancer |specialty = Maracas |original = Not Available |fandisk = Not Available |music = Not Available |debut = Not Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |units = with with Otoya Ittoki, Tokiya Ichinose with Otoya Ittoki with Ai Mikaze, Natsuki Shinomiya |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 13 (cameo) Season 2: Episode 1 |seiyuu = Morikubo Showtaro (森久保 祥太郎) |profile = "He plays the clown however he becomes sharp in some cases."|aka = Lazy|instrument = Maracas}} Reiji Kotobuki (寿 嶺二, Kotobuki Reiji) is a member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT and the senior assigned to train |3=Otoya Ittoki}} and |3=Tokiya Ichinose}} in their Master Course. He is voiced by Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎, Morikubo Shoutarou). Appearance He has layered, shoulder-length, dark brown hair, with tufts a little longer. He wears a white fedora with a blue ribbon wrapped around it, although he does have other fedoras as well. His bright eyes are light brown, contrasting with light skin, normal complexion, but in the anime, he has taupe-gray eyes. He is very athletic when sports are concerned. Personality and Interests Reiji is known as the clown of the group, though he also has a very mature side. Among QUARTET NIGHT, he is easily the most approachable. A bit of a prankster, he enjoys pulling pranks on others such as Ranmaru, who is an easy target. He has nicknames for all of his coworkers and insists on being called "Rei-chan" in return. He appears to give much effort into bringing QUARTET NIGHT as a group by persuading the other members to bond through various activities, as it was revealed that they usually work individually. He also admires the relationship shared by the members of ST☆RISH, and often cheers them on or remarks that he wished his group shared the same kind of bond. He doesn't get sucked into one particular thing since he tends to go all the way. However, it said that his true feelings are usually hidden behind his smile. Like the other Shining Idols, Reiji has an instrument; he plays the maracas. History Reiji's mother owns a bento shop and usually helps with his sister. His father left them when Reiji was very young. In All Star, it is revealed that he had a best friend named Aine Kisaragi who looked exactly like Ai, who disappeared. Aine called Reiji shortly before his disappearance, and Reiji missed the call as he was at an important audition, thus he feels guilty over it. Anime Reiji first appears with Ai Mikaze and Ranmaru Kurosaki while performing one of their songs (Poison Kiss) as holograms, ending with them as their human selves. Camus later appears to complete the introduction of their group, QUARTET NIGHT. Shining Saotome states that these professionals would assist ST☆RISH in their Master Course. Reiji is assigned as Tokiya Ichinose and Otoya Ittoki's senior. He calms down Ranmaru when he is challenged by Ren Jinguji, saying that to become a universally acknowledged professional, you have to have the guts to defy your seniors. After Ranmaru leaves, Otoya comments that he is really hoping to learn a lot from Kotobuki-senpai. Reiji laughs when addressed in this manner, and tells Otoya to call him Rei-Chan. Reiji then nicknames Otoya 'Otoyan' and proceeds to nickname Tokiya 'Toki'. With their rooms already assigned (to ST☆RISH's surprise), the juniors find out that the seniors have taken more than half the room, and provided them bunk beds (as did all the other seniors, excluding Camus). Throughout the anime, Reiji's personality conflicts with the rest of his group's (QUARTET NIGHT). He, being more extroverted, while his three other members are more introverted, preferring to be alone most of the time. Seeing ST☆RISH and how they function together, Reiji tries to get closer to his group, wanting the same friendly and energetic connection that the other group has. Although most of his efforts seem to fail (i.e. the time he tries to get them all to go fishing, which is met with a unanimous and harsh "no" by the other three), they aren't absolutely fruitless. With Haruka Nanami's help, by the third season, they get along better, though it's clear they are not as close as ST☆RISH is with each other. That didn't stop them from trying to prosper, however, and continue to challenge the other group, as they, too, want to be idols. Gallery See here: Kotobuki Reiji/Gallery. Song Chronology |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ROT.jpg |datereleased = December 21, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} & |3=Mikaze Ai}} |image = IDOLSONG-RA.jpg |datereleased = August 22, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 溺愛テンプテーション |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Ranmaru}} / |3=Ai}} & |3=Camus}} |image = DUETCD-RRAC.jpg |datereleased = September 26, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = RISE AGAIN |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RO.jpg |datereleased = November 14, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Shining Star Xmas |track1info = (as SHINING STARS |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 愛しき人へ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = キスはウインクで |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Iwahashi Seima |track2arranger = Iwahashi Seima }} |track1title = マリアージュ |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = You're my life |track2info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = NEVER... |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kita Tomohiro |track2title = Hurray×2ドリーマーズ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kita Tomohiro |track2arranger = Kita Tomohiro }} Trivia *Similar to the other members of QUARTET NIGHT, Reiji has a designated theme color. His is emerald green. *His favorite food is karaage. *His eye color is brown in the game, while in the anime it is gray. *He is prone to bribe others with his cooking, even Saotome. *He is the shortest out of all the members of QUARTET NIGHT, despite being the oldest. **In fact, |3=Ai}}, who is ten years his junior, is taller than him by 5 cm. *His hobby is going out on drives in his car. *He was the 2nd person to confess to Haruka Nanami that he likes her (the 1st being Cecil in Maji Love 2000%) but passes it off as a joke. **He was the 1st person to confess in Maji Love Revolutions. Category:Kotobuki Reiji Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Male Category:Idols Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Love Interest